¿Sabes lo que se siente?
by haneko-chan
Summary: Decía aquel pedazo de hoja con una letra pequeña. ¿Qué sientes Naruto? -POV Naruto- Dedicado a una persona en particular. -SasuNaru.AU-


**¿Sabes lo que se siente?**

¿Sabes lo que se siente? El no tenerte cerca, el saber que por más que sueñe estar a tu lado, ¿nunca sucederá?

Duele.

Pero no tienes la culpa, fui yo quien se dejó conquistar por tus sonrisas, tus lindas palabras, por tus ojos, por tu cabello, todo lo hacías. No tienes la culpa de que yo esté haciendo este escrito, una carta que nunca te llegará y que menos leerás. Y me alegro. Porque luego pensarás que soy un idiota… ¿enamorado? Ni yo lo sé. Quizás. Después de todo eres la segunda persona por la que siento esto de verdad. Pero el primer hombre.

¿Sabías?

Por supuesto que no, nadie lo sabe. Y es un gran alivio decirlo.

¿Por qué no me llamas? ¿Por qué me dejas en el abandono? ¿No sabes que me duele? Claro, la universidad te tiene ofuscado, pero eso solo me demuestra y me afirma lo que tanto intentaste explicarme aquel día de verano; es como encontrar un hueco en el piso el cual no ves y tropiezas. Dijiste que no serías un «buen novio» y me doy cuenta de cuanta verdad tenías. Aunque no tanto lo de serlo o no, sino por una de las explicaciones que me diste; el estar pendiente y preocuparse por la persona que quieres.

Yo lo hago. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo y muchas veces me ofusca. He pensado hasta olvidarme de ti, pero como dice esa canción que escuche un día: entre más lo hago, más me enamoro de ti… ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Sabes lo que se siente? El pensar en ti, y el saber que tu nunca lo haces. El siempre creer decirte lo que realmente siento por ti, y no hacerlo, y sentirme muy idiota por eso.

Ahora vi un programa en la televisión, algo extraño a decir verdad (un anime para ser exacto) Trataba de una chica quien llevaba al infierno a aquellas personas de las cuales se quieren vengar. Te lo dije, extraño, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue el final del capítulo, el como una chica con quien hizo el pacto de venganza se arriesgó a perder el cielo para mandar al infierno a la persona que quería, solo porque él se lo había pedido.

Me pregunto, si yo podría hacer algo así alguna vez. Morir por la persona que amas o por un amigo especial. ¿Sería honorable? ¿O muy estúpido?

…

¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? Me gustaría saber de ti, hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti. Y me desespera. Como aquellos días en los que pensaba que ya no querías nada conmigo. Y al siguiente día, después de haberme decidido por no volverte a hablar para que me doliera menos, resultabas dedicándome canciones (o eso quería creer cuando me las mandabas por Messenger) diciéndome cosas que me ponían la piel de gallina, o el simplemente saber que volvías a la actitud que adoraba.

Pero me mataba por dentro. Ya no sabía lo que quería. Ya no sabía qué sentía por ti. Y por eso mismo maldigo el día en el que todo este enredo en mi cabeza comenzó. Una tarde muy linda a pesar de todo, donde te abracé y me abrazaste ─tantas veces que perdí la cuenta─ y me susurraste que me querías, varias veces. Pero siempre me lo decías en forma de pregunta « ¿Por qué te quiero tanto? »

¡Yo no sé! ¡No me lo preguntes! ¡¿No ves que ni yo mismo sé lo que me pasa al _quererte así!?_

Ni una llamada. Y yo espero impaciente a que alguna vez ocurra, ¡como un**IDIOTA**! Pero sigo deseando verte, con todas mis fuerzas deseo que eso suceda. Y me quedaré con esa vaga esperanza hasta que llegue el día en que nuestros ojos se crucen nuevamente. Hasta que se crucen nuevamente. Otra vez. Que te pueda tocar, sentir, oler, ver, hablar contigo por lo poco que pueda decir o contarte. O el simple hecho de disfrutar un momento en silencio. Disfrutando del otro como dicen los poemas. Otra vez. Y lo quiero. Lo deseo. Lo pido. Y me carcome las entrañas, mata mi espíritu y cuando vuelve a suceder, lo aviva. Como el fuego.

_Hasta que nos volvamos a ver no  
perderé las esperanzas._

Solo espero que tu tampoco…

Lo espero. Lo espero. Lo espero. Lo espero. Lo espero. Lo espero. Lo espero. Lo espero.  
TE ESPERO. TE ESPERO. TE ESPERO. TE ESPERO. TE ESPERO. TE ESPERO. TE ESPERO. **¡¡TE ESPERO!!**

¡Y te quiero! ¡DEMASIADO QUE ME DUELE!

¿Sabías lo que sentía?

Ahora lo sabes

Solo quiero que lo comprendas. Solo deseo saber qué es lo que sientes tú.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo, viendo "Inframundo":**

Esto lo escribí esta misma tarde, a mi puño y letra, pensando en una persona en particular. Realmente necesitaba desahogarme. Y el por qué decidí subirlo a manera de Sasunaru, ni yo lo sé...

Sinceramente no espero comentarios. Tan solo fueron mis pensamientos principalmente. Unos muy raros y extraños a decir verdad ^^

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


End file.
